Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are very small electro-mechanical systems often incorporated into integrated circuit devices. The products including MEMS devices often include a capping structure secured to a substrate including the MEMS device. The capping structure serves to enclose, secure, protect, and/or maintain a proper environment for the MEMS device to operate. The fabrication and development of products including MEMS devices has experienced numerous challenges. One such challenge in traditional assembly processes is maintaining the quality, reliability, and/or yield of the product during the bonding and formation of the capping structure. For example, singulating the capping structure may result in damage to unprotected features. Debris from the singulation can land on the substrate including the MEMS device causing defects. Therefore, what is needed is a manner of protecting features while preparing devices including MEMS.